


Constellation

by themetalmotel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Frotting, Fucking, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Ian the Firefighter, Las Vegas, Light Angst, Lip the Scientist, M/M, Mandy the Bartender, Massaging, Mickey the Masseuse, Oil, Porn With Plot, Rutting, Sexy Time, South Side Expats, ass eating, new life, nuru massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetalmotel/pseuds/themetalmotel
Summary: This was a prompt I received from the talented Lenatoutcourt for a Nuru Massage story.Nuru Massage:  An erotic massage technique that requires the masseuse to rub their body against the clients with both parties nude and covered with oil.  The participants will get the widest possible physical contact, triggering strong tactile sensations designed to release stress.  Then they fuck.Enjoy!!(No beta so all mistakes are mine.)





	Constellation

*****

After years of abuse from his hateful father Terry, Mickey finally escaped from the Milkovich house of horrors. He had been beaten, broken, abused both mentally and verbally, and barely escaped death more times than he wished to remember.

Terry had landed in prison for what seemed like the 100th time which gave Mickey a reprieve from the constant berating. He took this time to hawk everything of value in the house. He tore the house apart, including Terry’s room, looking for any money that his father would have hidden from him and his siblings. And he hit pay dirt. He split everything with his brothers then took off to Vegas.

Mandy had been trying to get Mickey to come for years since her own escape from hell. Mickey knew she was doing quite well and could afford getting him there and supporting him until he found work but he was not having it with no plans of becoming a burden to his sister. He would only go if he could pay his fair share and now he absolutely could. He even sprung for a plane ticket versus fucking Greyhound.

It was his first time on a plane and he was filled with both nerves and excitement. He felt like a weight was lifted off of his chest and he couldn’t wait to start his new life. Mandy had a two bedroom not too far from the strip and she had already had the room set up for Mickey before he even left. He would never say it out loud but he missed his sister terribly being she was the only one that ever shown him any sort of love or affection.

The flight was about 4 hours from Chicago which gave him time to nap before arriving in his new city. It was actually the first time he slept without worry and even though it was only for a couple of hours, he felt like he had a full night’s rest. He had the window seat and when he woke he marveled at the view. He saw mountains, rural populated towns, then nothing but desert until finally, like a mirage out of nowhere, he saw it. His mouth gaped open at the sight. The beautiful hotels; a Sphinx, the Eiffel Tower, a castle, you name it. It was insane.

Once the utter shock wore off and he was safely on the ground, he grabbed his bag from the overhead and made his way to the baggage claim area, feeling real excitement, hope, and opportunity for the first time in his life.

He spotted his sister before she saw him and allowed himself a happy, toothy smile. Once she laid eyes on her brother, she took off in a sprint towards him, hitting him with a force to knock a huff sound out of him. He didn’t even mind.

“You’re here!!!” She said squeezing him tightly.

“Course I am. Said I would be, didn’t I?” He replied.

“I can’t believe it, Mick. I am so fucking happy you finally made it out. You’re gonna love it here, I promise!” She said excitedly as she pulled her brother towards the turnstyle to pick up his other bags.

Mandy had a white Jeep Wrangler with Rock Monster wheels. Mickey had to admit it was totally fucking bad ass. That was until he tried to get in and cursed under his breath.

“I’ll get you a step for your side, too.” Mandy laughed.

Mandy pointed out the sights as she made her way to their apartment promising she would give him a full tour of the strip tomorrow.

It was about a twenty minute ride to their apartment and when Mandy pulled into the lot, he was sure she had driven him to the wrong place as a joke. He had never seen anything like it in his life.

The complex was named Constellation and it was fitting because it was out of this fucking world. The buildings were boxy but cool as hell with stucco and wood accents. Each place had a balcony wrapped in wood and the pool was settled in the middle of the buildings. It looked like a luxury resort.

“You fucking with me, Mands?” Mickey said dead ass seriously.

“Nope. I make good money and I knew you would come one day. Wanted to have somewhere nice for you to make your new home.” She said helping him with his bags to their apartment.

When she finally unlocked the door and drug in Mickey’s shit, she helped her brother with the two bags he was carrying. Mickey finally had the chance to catch his breath and look around and was awestruck immediately feeling extremely out of place.

“I know, Mick. It will go away soon. It isn’t too nice for you. You fucking deserve this. We deserve this so get it out of your mind and enjoy it, okay?” Mandy told her brother.

“You reading minds now, too?” He laughed knowing if anyone would understand, it would be her.

“Come on. Let me give you the grand tour.” She said happily.

He walked out of the hall entry-way into the main living space. The floors were a brown-grey wood which matched the modern cabinets in the open kitchen which looked like they had faint vertical lines running through the wood. Everything was sleek. All of the appliances were stainless steel. The walls were a teal color. It opened into a living and dining area which made the area feel even more spacious. Mandy’s bedroom was closer to the entry and near the washer and dryer which were in a small space behind closed doors. Her room was totally Mandy which was a mix between hard rock, kick your ass Rock Star and Hello Kitty. She had a large bathroom and an even larger closet which was bigger than her room at the hell house.

Mickey’s space was on the other side of the apartment which he really fucking appreciated for many reasons. His room was spacious with a queen bed, dresser, two night stands and a chair. He also had a very large walk-in closet and the bathroom was just across the hall from his door.

They stepped out onto the balcony which had a pool and mountain view. It was fucking incredible and Mickey was pretty sure he had a religious experience while smoking his cigarette and drinking a beer with his sister.

“Want me to show you around?” Mandy asked.

“You just did. What, there’s more?” Mickey asked with his eyebrows almost touching his hairline.

“There are a bunch of amenities here, Mick.” She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Ammene-what?” Mickey questioned.

“Just come on.” She said as she put her cigarette out and gesturing for Mickey to do the same.

The siblings walked around the complex with their first stop being the gym. The carpet was black, grey, and lime green with these funky leather loungers in the center of the room. Mickey couldn’t figure out why the fuck they would be in a gym but he would sure as shit find out. The equipment was well appointed and had everything Mickey needed to get his work out in.

The next stop was the club house which featured a pink velvet pool table, fireplace, couches and chairs which all looked like they all belong in a modern art museum.

The pool was long and skinny but there was a section where you could put your lounge chair in the pool. In. The. Pool. Mickey really did feel like he entered another world. And there was a spa, for shit sake. She also mentioned on-site massages and facials.

Once the fancy pants shit was over, they went back to the apartment. Mandy had to work that evening so she left her brother to get unpacked and situated. She knew he could use some alone time to process everything. He was tired and would want to go to sleep early to be rested for the next day.

“So is your work on the main strip?” Mickey asked.

“Uh, no. It’s out a little ways. I will be late so make yourself at home, cause it is, eat anything in the fridge, and smoke on the fucking balcony.” She said kissing him on the head as she walked out the door.

Mandy had gotten Mickey a bunch of fancy ass felt hangers for his closet so he could actually hang his clothes and not throw them on the floor like a fucking animal. She also bought him a hamper that had a post-it labeled “use me, please.” Mickey couldn’t help but snicker. He was turning a new leaf so he would use that fucking hamper. Place was way too nice to shit up.

Once his clothes were hung and neatly folded into his dresser, he placed his suitcases on the shelves in his closet. He looked around feeling pretty fucking proud of himself. He even put his toiletries away in his bathroom, under the sink.

Feeling accomplished and at peace, he made himself a sandwich, drank a beer, smoked a cigarette, and hopped in the shower. Mickey didn’t know if he was more excited about the fucking apartment or water pressure at that point.

He threw on some boxers and a tank and fell into his bed and fuck was it comfortable. He didn’t even make it under the covers before he was in dreamland.

*****

Mickey woke up with the sunrise and couldn’t even be mad. He was well rested and the sun coming over the mountains was a sight to behold. He made the coffee then stepped onto the balcony for his morning smoke. Once the sun was up he went back in to pour himself a cup. He decided to thank Mandy with breakfast and pulled the eggs and bacon out of the fridge and found some potatoes and onions in the pantry along with some whole grain toast, which would have to do, he guessed.

He put out the place settings on the counter and knocked gently on his sisters door and waited. He knocked again a little louder and waited. And because he had no patience, he knocked as hard as he could and yelled for her to wake the fuck up.

“Jesus Christ, Mickey!!! Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?” She yelled back.

“Made you breakfast, little sister.” He said sweetly and walked back into the kitchen laughing under his breath.

A few minutes later Mandy opened her door and walked into the kitchen sleepily heading for the coffee maker.

“Sit. I got it.” Mickey told her.

“Mickey? Is that you?” She asked sarcastically.

“Turning over a new leaf, Mands. Get used to it.” He told her as he handed her a cup of coffee before plating their food.

“Wow, Mick. This looks great. Thank you.” She said before digging in.

They ate in happy silence. Once they were done Mickey got up to put the dishes in the sink to wash.

“Oh, fuck no! Use the dishwasher!” She ordered.

“We have a fucking dishwasher? Did I die and go to heaven?” Mickey said as he opened the door and started loading up the fucker with everything including the pans.

“Yep. Don’t have to do that shit yourself anymore.” She smiled.

“How was work?” He asked.

“Good. It was busy and I made a fucking ton of tips. We had quite a few big spenders.” She said happily.

“That’s great. So you said the place was not on the strip. Where is it?” He asked again getting a weird vibe from her answer the previous night.

“Well, Mick. Don’t freak out, okay?” She said.

“Oh, fuck. Here is comes. I knew it was too good to be fucking true.” He said fully expecting to hear the worst.

“It’s not bad, Mickey. It is just a bit unconventional, that’s all.” She responded. “Just have an open mind.”

“You work at a whorehouse, don’t you?” He responded.

“Well, kinda but not really. Well, yeah actually. Except I tend bar. I don’t have sex with the customers.” She said.

“Well, that is fucking awesome. If you are making legit money and don’t have to fuck any old fucks, then more power to you. Don’t fucking scare me like that, okay? I have PTSD and shit.” He told her.

“I just wasn’t sure how you would feel about it. It is about an hour from here on the other side of Red Rock Canyon. It’s a nice drive. No traffic except for the men who come out to get their dicks sucked.

“Fuck. That sucks. That’s far, Mands.” He told her.

“Honestly, I love the drive. It is my me time.” She promised. “So let’s check out the strip today? You are gonna shit!” She told him.

“Sounds fucking awesome aside from the shitting part. Let me throw something on and we can head over.” He told her as he made his way to his room.

*****

Ian woke up that morning with a headache. He had too much to drink the night before which he typically avoided at all costs but it was a special occasion. His birthday. His brother had taken him out the night before to celebrate and that they did. They were moving to a new apartment and were stoked that they had finally been accepted. They had been on a waiting list for almost a year.

The house was already packed and they had been living out of boxes for a few days. He was off for four more before he had to head back into the station, allowing himself enough time to get unpacked and settled.

He was a fireman at the local station down the street and worked as a bartender on the side. Lip worked at Nevada National Security as a scientist and if he told you what kind, he would have to kill you.

Lip had a full scholarship at the University and he brought his little brother with him to get him out of the south side. It was rough at first because Ian stayed with Lip in the dorm and they had to sneak around but it ended up being well worth it.

Both men were finally on their feet and enjoying their adult lives away from their depressing ass previous life.

The movers would be there in an hour and they had to get up and showered.

Ian made his way out of his bedroom to make coffee then grunted loudly because he forgot it was already packed. He threw on some shorts and made his way to the DND down the street.

“Yo! Get your ass up! Movers will be here and I am sure you want to consume some coffee and this breakfast sandwich to soak up all of that Jack.” Ian hollered while simultaneously kicking his leg.

“FUCK! I’m up, I’m up. What the fuck were we thinking? Christ.” Lip said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes while taking full assessment of the state of his headache.

“I tried to tell you to fucking wait, but no! Had to do it on the actual day!” Ian laughed as he threw the sandwich at his brother and handed him his coffee.

“Fuck, that’s good. Thanks, man.” He replied.

“Can’t wait for all of this shit to be at our new place. Gonna be fucking awesome.” He said while chewing his sandwich.

“Fucking close your mouth when you chew, you fucking animal. And yes, I can’t wait to get settled. Maybe meet some hotties.” He said.

“Always thinking with your dick, Lip.” Ian responded just before the doorbell rang.

“Here we go!” Ian said as he opened the door to let the chaos begin.

*****

Once the truck was loaded, Lip headed out with the movers to start unloading while Ian cleaned the place up before leaving since he did want his security deposit back.

“Right up here.” Lip motioned as the movers followed him to his new apartment.

He unlocked the door and turned on the air because it was hot as fuck. The movers sat the couch down and went back to begin retrieving the rest of their belongings.

Lip walked around the place smiling in disbelief that this was their new home. Once he snapped himself back to the present, he went back down and started helping them unload to speed the process along since they were paying by the hour.

On his sixth trip up, fully coated with sweat and hair sticking to his forehead he ran into his new neighbor.

She was fucking beautiful. Black hair, blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile. She stopped in her tracks just like Lip did and it felt awkward because they were standing in silence.

Mickey was coming back from the gym and witnessed the exchange. He walked behind his sister and started to unlock the door.

He turned around and spoke in a girly voice “Hi! My name is Mandy. It’s nice to meet you.” before shutting it behind him hoping that knocked those two idiots out of their trance.

“Sorry, yes. Hi. I’m Mandy. That was my asshole brother, Mickey.” She said bashfully.

“Lip. I’m Lip, like Phillip.” He didn’t know why the fuck he said that last part.

“My brother and I are moving in today. His name is Ian.” He told her.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lip. We’ll have to have you over for dinner some time.” She told him.

“Yeah, that would be great. Us, too.” He told her as he tried to get out of the way of the now annoyed movers carrying a dresser.

“Yeah. Cool. So I am heading down to the gym but will be back later. Knock if you need anything.” She told him before turning to head to the stairs.

“Thanks, Mandy! It was nice meeting you.” He hollered down the hall behind her.

Lip was opening boxes when Ian came in carrying a night stand.

“Hey, man. Looks like they’re almost done. Just a few more things.” Ian said as he walked the table into his room.

“Fuck, how do we have this much shit?” Lip said looking overwhelmed at the sheer amount of cardboard boxes surrounding them.

“We accumulated a lot of crap over the years. Better than the way it used to be.” Ian laughed.

“So, I met our neighbors.” Lip said smirking.

“Let me guess. Twin models from Switzerland with big tits.” Ian replied while rolling his eyes.

“Nope. Brother and sister actually. Black hair, blue eyes, and beautiful.” He told him.

“So you’re in love?” Ian said while slicing the tape on one of the boxes.

“I could be. Said to knock if we need anything and told us they would have us over for dinner. Thought that was cool.”

“It would actually be nice to have some more friends and so close. I hope they are cool.” Ian told him.

“Seemed to be.” He replied.

They continued opening the boxes to assess what was inside not trusting their own labeling system. They paid and tipped their movers and settled in for a long ass day.

*****

They had made good progress and several trips to the dumpster before dinner. They were deciding what to eat when the doorbell rang.

“Hi, you must be Ian.” Mandy stated.

“And you must be the beautiful Mandy.” Ian smiled.

“That would in fact be me. You guys hungry? We ordered a couple of pizzas and have some beer. Figured you would be pretty fucking tired. Moving sucks dicks.” She said bluntly and Ian fell in love a little thankful that the neighbors were his kinda folks.

“FUCK YES! Thank you, Mandy. You are my new best friend.” Ian smiled.

“Lip! Let’s go. Our neighbors are having us over for pizza and beer.” He shouted.

“OMFG, tell them I love them.” Lip said as he grabbed the keys and headed towards the door.

Mandy threw the door open and let the men in. Mickey had set out the pizzas; cheese, pepperoni, and meat lovers, a big ass order of cheese fries, and some paper plates and napkins.

“We hit the neighbor jackpot. Thank you both so much. This is really thoughtful.” Ian said while admiring the ass attached to the man who was in the fridge fiddling around with something.

“Of course. Know how that shit is, man. Moving is the pi…” Mickey spoke as he turned around and spotted Ian.

Ian was rendered speechless as well, admiring the stunning man across the kitchen. Black hair, blue eyes, ass for fucking days, and absolutely stunning. Perfect actually. Ian immediately wanted to hitch himself to that wagon he’s draggin.

“Hi. My name is Mickey. It’s nice to meet you.” Mandy said sarcastically.

“Shit. Yeah. Uh, nice to meet you. Beer?” Mickey responded.

Lip and Mandy were watching the entire show every so often catching each other's eyes and smiling at the repeat situation.

“Yeah. Beer. That would be great. I’m uh Ian.” He spoke.

“You sure about that?” Lip said under his breath earning a giggle from Mandy.

“So your brother is gay too, I take it?” She whispered.

“Well, if he wasn’t before, he is now. Yeah, he’s gay.” Lip laughed.

“This is some serendipitous shit here.” Mandy replied.

“Sure is. So pizza?” Lip said hoping Mandy would break the awkward silence.

“Lip, can I grab you a beer? And help yourself guys. We can eat in the dining room. Too fucking hot out right now to sit on the balcony.” Mandy said.

“Yeah, that’s perfect.” Lip responded.

The group gathered their food and made their way to the table.

“So, where are you from? Mandy asked first.

“Chicago originally. Been here now for eight years now.” Lip responded.

“No shit? Us too. South Side.” Mickey responded.

“Get the fuck out! Same here. Grew up in Canaryville.” Ian said.

Mickey froze. Just the mention of that place gave him the chills.

“We did too. This is fucking crazy. What’s your last name?” Mandy questioned.

“Uh, Gallagher.” Lip said.

“As in Frank fucking Gallagher?” Mickey responded eyebrows at full staff.

“Oh fuck. Please do not judge us. We got the fuck out of there for a reason as fast as we could. That shit is rearview now.” Lip replied.

“Fucking same here. I bet we can outdo you though. Our name carries far more shame.” Mandy respond.

“You’re not a fucking Milkovich, are you?” Ian laughed.

The room fell into silence.

Mickey was the first to break it. “Told you we’d one up you.” He said before taking another bite.

“Fuck. Yeah, you sure did. Fucking Terry. Is he still in jail?” Ian questioned.

“Been back in now for a couple of months. And do not fucking even mention to anyone in South Side that you met us because he would fucking be happy to drive here just to kill us.” Mickey said giving the death glare.

“Wouldn’t fucking do that, man. That guy is a homophobic piece of shit.” Ian replied while looking down at his meal.

“Yeah, well imagine how I felt. Being fucking gay and having him as a father.” Mickey replied causing Ian’s head to shoot up.

“Really? You’re gay?” Ian questioned.

“Yeah. Thought that was obvious earlier.” Mickey smiled.

“Oh. Cool.” Was all Ian could muster.

Mandy looked at Lip and rolled her eyes knowing where this was heading.

The group continued talking and eating until Lip couldn’t keep his eyes open any more and Ian wasn’t doing much better.

“Sorry. We celebrated my birthday last night and got a little too drunk, thanks to this idiot.” Ian said.

“Happy birthday! We should have belated birthday drinks this weekend if you guys are free.” Mandy said happily.

“Yeah, that would be great. And thanks so much. This was a lifesaver.” Lip replied.

“Yeah, it really was. I’m glad we met.” Ian said as he blushed looking over at Mickey.

“Us, too.” Mandy replied and Mickey shook his head in agreement.

“Good night.” Mickey said looking directly at Ian.

“Night, Mick.” Ian replied setting butterflies a flutter in Mickey’s stomach.

Mandy walked them to the door and Ian gave her a big hug. Thanks, Mands.” He told her.

“Of course. See you both soon.” She replied before shutting the door.

“We’ll, I’m in love.” Mandy said floating over to the table to help her brother clean up.

“Of course you are. Meanwhile, I am completely fucked.” Mickey replied.

“What the fuck does that mean? You just met a really funny, nice, HOT guy and you’re fucked? Uh, you should be doing a fucking happy dance on the kitchen counter right now, you idiot.” She told him.

“Mandy, I have never ever had a relationship. I fuck. That’s it. And Ian. He isn’t somebody I would just want to fuck.” He said sadly.

“So fucking try. Go for it. Don’t fucking limit yourself, Mick. You deserve to be happy and you meet a guy from the South Side who probably thinks the same fucking thing you are thinking. That he isn’t good enough. That he is just trash. Well fuck that. I for one am over it. I am NOT trash and I am NOT going to treat myself that way any longer. I am a good person and I deserve good things. We didn’t stay to create the next fucking generation of fucking Milkovich’s in the South Side. We got OUT. We BROKE the pattern. So fucking break the fucking pattern, Mick!” She told her brother.

“I’ll try, Mands. Gonna be fucking hard but I will try.” He assured her.

Once the dinner was cleared they each made their way to their respective bedrooms. Mickey pulled out the laptop he took from the stash of shit Terry got off the back of a truck. He was looking for jobs and hoping he would find one soon. He didn’t do well sitting around and driving himself crazy.

He noticed that there were at least, AT LEAST fifty jobs for a masseuse. Now he figured most of them included happy endings but there were some legit places in their two. He Googled what it would take to become a masseur and how much they make.

His jaw dropped when he saw they can make anywhere between $47,236 and $60,628. Fuck, he could rub someone down for an hour at a time to earn that kind of money legally with only a GED to his name. He checked out the requirements which were 500 hours from an approved massage therapy program and having to pass the written exam.

He calculated the math in his head and figured he could have his license in about 3 months. He had enough money to get him through but was unsure of the cost.

“Fuck. Average of $5,500 bucks.” Mickey said to himself and started some calculation again.

Rent, utilities, food, school, transportation to said school. He could swing it but it would be tight only leaving him a couple of grand left but it would be worth it in the long run. He found the cheapest school and filled out the online application, happy to find one that was a grand less.

“Hey Mandy! Get your ass in here!” He shouted across the apartment.

“The fuck? You can’t walk across the place to get me? I gotta come running to you, your highness.” Mandy said with no real heat behind her words. She was just happy to have her brother with her.

“What do you think about this shit?” Mickey questioned pulling up the school and giving her all of the details.

“I think it is fucking incredible and you should absolutely do it, Mick. I have friends who make a fuck ton of money doing that shit. I mean like six digits.” She said.

“I ain’t giving no happy fucking endings, Mands.” He laughed.

“Well, you should think about it. Double your income and shit.” She said before hopping off of his bed to head back to her own room.

“Night, Mick! Proud of you!” She hollered.

Mickey couldn’t help but smile and blush pretty certain that was the first time anyone had ever said that to him in his life.

*****

A couple months had passed and Mickey was almost complete with his courses. Mandy and Lip had been steady flirting and making out any chance they got. Mandy wanted to take it slow so many a night Lip left with balls of blue.

Ian and Mickey had not yet kissed though both wanted it more than they wanted to breath. Mickey was taking it slow as well. He wanted to be sure that Ian knew who he was before he started something. Self preservation and shit.

They were becoming pretty good friends and spending a lot of time together as Mandy and Lip were always in one of their rooms sucking face and probably some dick, too.

They would shoot pool, bowl, hit the casinos, and go to the gym together. The more time they spent together, the more Mickey knew he was indeed fucked royally.

“Hey Mick. Umm, Mandy said I could sleep in her room tonight. I think they are, uh, consummating their relationship and it sounded like they were speaking in tongues. I can’t stay there tonight.” Ian said giving his best puppy dog eyes.

“Oh, fuck. Sure. Come on in. Just watching the game. Grab a beer.” Mickey said as he headed back over to the couch.

Ian grabbed himself a beer and headed back to sit next to Mickey on the couch, trying to keep his distance. He figured Mickey wasn’t interested since he just never made a move. He thought after they met that it would happen but he assumed Mickey no longer thought of him that way.

They drank several beers before the game ended.

“Wanna watch a movie? I ain’t tired yet.” Mickey questioned.

“Yeah, sure.” Ian replied just happy to be spending time with him.

Mickey started scrolling through the movie options and Ian yelled stop which made Mickey jump.

“It have always wanted to see that one, Mick. Will you watch it with me?” Ian asked.

“The fuck one are you talking about?” Mickey replied trying to guess which movie it was that Ian wanted to watch so fucking badly.

“Weekend. It’s a, um, gay movie. Kinda romantic, kinda sad, I think.” Ian said as he blushed profusely.

“Better than that heterosexual shit, I guess.” Mickey responded before hitting play.

Ian reached over and turned out the light making Mickey giggle. Mickey was a little weirded out since he has never ever seen a gay movie, barely aware that they even exist. Especially like a legit love story.

The story was about two men who meet at a club and end up spending the weekend together before one of the men informs the other of his plans of leaving the country in a few days. They have a tremendous emotional connection and are forced to say goodbye.

“You’re crying, aren’t you?” Ian said sniffing in his tears and wiping his eyes.

“I’m not crying, you are.” Mickey replied looking away from Ian.

“Look at me, you big romantic teddy bear.” Ian said grabbing Mickey’s face and pulling it towards him.

Mickey had wet eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

“Awe, Mick. You are romantic.” Ian said sweetly.

“Shut up. M’not.” Mickey replied bashfully.

“Nothing wrong with that, Mick. I actually find it really attractive.” Ian said not letting go of Mickey’s face.

“Stop. S’not attractive. It’s gay.” Mickey said looking down.

“It is and since I happen to be gay, I really, really like it.” He assured.

Mickey looked up at Ian and into his beautiful green eyes which looked even greener after crying. He couldn’t look away. He had fought his feelings for the past few months but he was becoming weaker and weaker. He knew it was a bad idea, that this would ruin their friendship when it was over, but he was weak and emotional.

“Can I kiss you?” Ian asked softly.

Mickey just nodded.

Ian moved forward and Mickey meet him halfway. Mickey had never kissed a guy and barely kissed a girl. He fucking hated everything about it and all of a sudden it is the only thing in the world he wanted right now.

When their lips met the kiss was soft. At first just lips moving against each other. As the kiss deepened, Mickey parted his lips allowing Ian entrance. Mickey gasped into Ian’s mouth feeling this sensation for the first time.

Ian had one hand holding Mickey’s face gently and the other was on his waist. Mickey wasn’t sure what to do with his so he placed one hand behind Ian’s neck and the other on his thigh.

Ian moved closer as Mickey laid back. Mickey was feeling nervous but went with the flow. Ian felt too damn good on top of him. His weight was perfect and made him feel grounded, taking some of his nerves away.

Mickey could feel Ian’s dick pressing against his thigh and he moaned in Ian’s mouth. Ian broke the kiss to kiss Mickey’s neck then up to that sensitive spot behind his ear.

“Want you so bad, Mick.” Ian sighed as he continued kissing Mickey.

Mickey wanted it too. Really fucking wanted Ian.

They started rutting against each other while Ian aligned them so their cocks lined up perfectly.

Mickey gripped Ian’s hips and pulled him down closer causing Ian to growl loudly, which only egged Mickey on.

The men continued to kiss heatedly and rutted against each other relentlessly.

“Feel so good. Fuck.” Ian said into Mickey’s ear.

Mickey just continued rutting trying to bring them both to orgasm.

“Come for me, Ian. Fucking come.” Mickey said with his head thrown back while Ian attacked his neck and jaw.

“Almost there. Fuck. You feel so fucking good.” Ian replied.

It took only a minute more before both men were coming hard in their jeans. Ian collapsed on Mickey while both men they tried to compose themselves and come down from their high.

Mickey nudged Ian gently signaling for him to get up. Once both men were seated on the couch, Ian reached over to pull Mickey in for a kiss.

“Uh, I gotta get up early. Gonna take a shower and head to bed. Feel free to use Mandy’s shower.” Mickey said getting up quickly almost tripping over his own legs.

“Oh. Sure, Mick. Yeah. Thanks, I’ll do that.” Ian said feeling a little heartbroken.

Ian turned off the TV and grabbed a water from the fridge. He shut Mandy’s door gently trying to figure out where it had all gone wrong. He liked Mickey a lot and wanted more with the man. Maybe Mickey was just drunk and realized he made a mistake which was probably the case. He had to decide if he could continue to have just a friendship with the man he was sure he was falling in love with.

*****

When Mickey woke up, Ian was gone. He felt sick over what he had let happen last night. This was exactly the reason he had not wanted to act on his strong feelings for Ian. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship and that is exactly what had happened. He wanted nothing more than to pursue a relationship but he had no idea how to have an actual relationship. It seemed easier to avoid it all together than have it eventually come to a sad, heart wrenching ending like in that god-damned, sad ass movie.

He decided he would focus on getting his credit as quickly as possible so he could land a job and have something else to focus on other than his beautiful neighbor.

Mickey decided to hide in his room for the rest of the weekend feigning illness only coming out for food and a smoke when Mandy would leave. He just needed to make it until school started on Monday at 9.

“What’s wrong with Mickey? Was he sick when you spent the night?” Mandy asked Ian who was visibly shaken.

“Um, yeah. I think he was starting to feel bad.” He responded not able to make eye contact.

“He hasn’t left his room all weekend. I hope he will be okay for school tomorrow.” She said.

“I’m sure he will be just fine tomorrow morning.” Ian said knowing that his “illness” would suddenly disappear when he had another way to avoid Ian.

The next day, just as Ian had predicted, Mickey was feeling his usual self. He told Mandy he would be home late since he was going to try to pick up some extra hours.  
“So proud of you, Mick. How much more time do you have to get?” She asked while pouring her coffee.

“Just 45 more.” Mickey told her as he stood at the front door peeking out to make sure Ian was nowhere in sight.

“Do they help you find a job or do you do that yourself?” She asked.

“They have postings up of all the time. Actually saw one that looked kinda cool at The Wynn doing in-room massages. They are actually looking for men because they can’t meet their guests needs with the staff they have on hand now.” He told her.

“Fuck, I bet the tips are incredible.” She told him.

“Yeah, no shit. Only thing is you have to have some special certification bullshit.” He replied.

“Oh. Like what?” She asked.

“The menu includes a Nuru massage. I don’t have to ever actually do one but I have to be certified like the rest of the staff.” He said still peering out of the hole.

“What the fuck is a Nuru massage?” She asked quizzically.

“Yeah, that’s what I said. So get this shit. Apparently it’s some Japanese kinky shit. An erotic massage where the masseuse and client are nude and the masseuse uses their body to rub against the clients all while covered in fucking oil. Nuru means slippery or some shit.” He laughed.

“That sounds fucking hot.” Mandy replied.

“Yeah, well it is an actual fucking massage, too. You have to try to get the widest possible physical contact which is supposed to trigger tactile sensations to relieve stress. Whatever the fuck that means. Oh, and they are often finished with a sexual act. So I guess you fuck or give a blow job or something.” He told her.

Mandy practically spit her coffee. “Shit. I thought a happy ending was the kinkiest of massages.”

“Yeah, you have no idea. Some of the stories I have heard. Clit massages, g-spot massages, perineum, ball sack, nipples, cock, asshole..name a body part and some dirty fuck wants to have it rubbed in oil.” He said while shaking his head.

“You should do it, Mick. I mean, you don’t have to actually do the service, right? You just have to have the certification?” She questioned.

“Yep. I’ll think about it but I need a client who would be willing to let me practice on. I mean, not the sex part, of course but the erotic rubbing and shit.” He blushed.

“Ian would fucking totally do it.” She said.

“Yeah, gotta go.” Mickey said as he exited the house like a bullet at that comment.

The thought of rubbing Ian down with fucking oil while they were both naked was doing things to him making it really fucking uncomfortbale to walk.

At school that day, the manager of the masseur team for The Wynn came by to meet with a couple of interested candidates. She looked extremely professional, dressed very well with her blonde hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. She didn’t look like someone who was handing out Nuru massages.

He decided to wait outside of the room for the interviews to end so he could ask her some questions. Finally, he saw her gathering her things and heading towards the door.

She opened the door and her eyes landed on Mickey.

“Please tell me you are here for an interview.” She spurted out.

“Uh, no. Well, maybe. I just have some questions, if you don’t mind.” He told her.

“Sure. Of course. Let’s go back in and you can ask me anything you want.” She offered.

Mickey felt much better after his talk with Lena. She explained the services and that he could choose to decline any service he was uncomfortable with and that it was very rare that this kind of service was even requested. They mainly needed men to massage the men whose wives didn’t want them rubbed down by a woman. Couples massages were very popular.

He asked about salary and tipping and once she gave him the numbers, he told her that he wanted to throw his name in the hat. Lena explained that he was the only one that passed onto the next round which would be a practical where he would have to perform two of their specialty massages on both her and the head of the spa team. She scheduled a time and was on her way.

Mickey was beyond excited. This job came with benefits. Really good ones. And a 401k. And all kinds of hotel and spa perks and discounts. He couldn’t wait to go home and tell Mandy.  
He had all of his slots filled to get the rest of his hours in. He would need to do 3 additional sessions in for this certification which means 3 fucking nudey massages. He figured he could ask one of the more tolerable people in his class to help him. At least if he rubbed down a girl, he wouldn’t have to worry about wood, that was for sure.

He rushed down the hall and into his apartment to avoid the red head of his dreams and opened the door as quickly as he could like he was running from the po po. It did absolutely no good because Mindy, Ian, and Lip were sitting at the dining room table eating chinese together.

“Asshole, we got you some of that General Tsao shit you like. It’s in the microwave.” Mandy hollered.

“Uh, thanks.” He responded without looking over to the table.

He was getting ready to sit at the counter when Mandy hollered. “Hey rude ass. Are you seriously going to eat with your back facing us?”

“Sorry. I’m just tired.” He said as he gathered his food and sat down at the table.

“How was school today?” Mandy asked.

“Good. Really good actually. Got a second interview at the Wynn.” He told her.

“Get the fuck out! So you are going to go for that special certification then, huh?” She laughed.

“Yes and not another word, thank you.” He said shooting her the death glare.

He was quiet as was Ian for the rest of the dinner. Once it was cleared, Lip and Mandy made their way to her room leaving the men in awkward silence.

“So, I guess I will head back home.” Ian said sullenly.

“Ian, wait.” Mickey said before Ian reached the door.

“Can we talk?” He asked.

“Uh, sure.” He replied awkwardly.

“Listen, I am really sorry about the other night. I feel really fucking bad and it has been bothering me. You are a really good friend and I should have never treated you that way.” Mickey offered.  
“S’okay, Mick. I shouldn’t have pushed you to do something you didn’t want to do. Obviously.” Ian said sheepishly.

“Is that what you think, Ian? That I didn’t want that to happen?” Mickey asked somewhat stupefied.

“Well, yeah.”

“Ian, I really like you. Like “like you” a lot. A whole lot. I just have never had a relationship before and I don’t want to fuck anything up. You are my friend and I don’t want to lose you if shit goes south.” Mickey assured him.

“Neither do I, Mick. And I really like you, too. And I don’t want us to just be a casual fuck. I want us to date and get to know each other that way. You could never be just a fuck to me. I care way too much about you.” Ian replied shocking Mickey again.

“I do, too. I am a little fucking broken, Ian. I have a lot of issues being raised by that fucking monster. And I feel like I don’t deserve you. It is not something I can just get over. S’gonna take some time, ya know.” Mickey told him.

“I get it. I really do. I feel like that, too. Hard not to coming from where we did. But I want to try with you. Maybe we could help each other.” Ian smiled.

“Yeah. But slow. Can we do this slowly?” Mickey asked.

“Course we can.” Ian responded.

“Okay. Then let’s do it.” Mickey told him. “C’mere.”

Both men kissed softly before separating.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” Mickey told him.

“Yeah, Mick. Sounds good. Goodnight.” Ian said before floating back to his place on the ninth cloud.

Mickey was scared but excited and felt a huge relief after getting that off of his shoulders. Of course Ian would understand.

*****

Mickey was almost finished with his courses less three awkward sessions. He was fucking dreading them but happy to find two girls in his class who were dating and they were the best option for him. They agreed to help him since they had no interest in him and vise versa. He had passed his practical interview with flying colors. He could start when he was fully certified.

Him and Ian were getting along better than ever. They resumed their usual routine with gym dates and played pool at the club house a couple times during the week. Ian was able to quit his job bartending since he was being hired as a personal trainer just from people in his gym and word of mouth was getting passed on pretty quickly. He was making better money doing that than bartending anyway.

They were indeed taking it slow. Mind you, it had only been a couple of weeks since their talk but Mickey was pretty sure they were like dog weeks and it was actually 14.

He had to find one last person to massage and he was going to ask Ian. He knew it would definitely be taking their relationship to the next level and he was fucking ready. He would no longer be an obstacle in his own romantic life.

“Hey, Mick.” Ian said as he entered the apartment clad in his gym clothes.

“Hey, you. Almost ready. Need a water?” Mickey questioned.

“Yeah, M’out. Thanks!” Ian replied.

The two made their way to the gym. Ian tended to do an ass load of cardio while Mickey preferred to work on dat ass and thighs. They were just content being in the same room together.

When Ian was cooling down Mickey decided to pretend to get in some cardio, which he hated with the heat of a thousand suns, he would ask Ian.

“Hey, uh. I only have one more session to do and I graduate. Would you, uh, be interested in being my last client?” Mickey said not making eye contact.

“Really? Fuck yes, Mick. That would be great.” Ian replied.

“Well, before you agree, it is actually not a deep tissue or anything. Have you ever heard of Nuru?” Mickey asked wanting to crawl under the treadmill.

Ian, not wanting to sound like a complete fucking idiot said he had. “Uh, yeah. Sure. I’d love that, Mick.” Was his reply.

Mickey was kinda stunned but relieved by Ian’s nonchalance so they just kept going with their typical routines.

“So, uh, does tomorrow work for you? Round 11?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah, tomorrow’s great, Mick. I work tonight but am off for the next three days.

“Perfect. I really appreciate it. I will shoot you the address to the school. I will meet you outfront. That cool?” Mickey replied.

“Awesome. Can’t wait. Gotta get ready for work. Have a good night.” Ian replied as he placed a soft kiss on Mickey’s lips.

“You, too. Please be safe.” Mickey said before pulling Ian back for another.

“Always.” Ian replied before leaving allowing Mickey to hop off that fucking treadmill and try out the lounge chair.

*****

Mickey was pacing back and forth in front of the building waiting for Ian. He was on his third cigarette before Ian finally arrived looking freshly showered and exceptionally gorgeous.

“Hey!” Ian said smiling widely.

“Hey. Thanks again.” Mickey offered looking like he was about to pass out.

“You okay?” Ian asked.

“Yeah, uh. Just nervous, I guess. And excited. I can’t believe I will be certified after today.” Mickey said as he held the door for Ian to enter.

“So proud of you, Mick. Man, if they could see us now, huh?” Ian said.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Mickey replied nervously.

“I, uh, gotta go set the room up. It was occupied and I need to get everything ready. Have a seat and someone will be back to get you shortly.” Mickey told Ian.

Ian assumed it was just nerves from having to massage someone he knew. Or because he was his last before he can become a certified masseuse. He thought it was adorable.

After about 10 minutes, a petite blonde came and escorted him to the room. Ian was a little nervous himself. He was hoping he would be able to contain himself.

He opened the dim room and waited until his eyes adjusted. He saw Mickey standing there with nothing on but a pair of black linen drawstring shorts. He looked around the room which was not your typical massage room. The table didn’t have the usual linens and blankets. It was covered with a plastic wrap and was large. Almost the size of a full bed and lower to the ground. He made eye contact with Mickey who looked nervous as fuck.

“Uh, so, you can get undressed behind the screens and come out when your ready.” Mickey said shyly.

Ian could only nod. As soon as he got behind the screen he grabbed his phone and Googled Nuru massage. He almost fainted after reading the description and looking at some pictures. He was instantly hard.

Fuck. Why didn’t he do this earlier? He figured it was some kind of Swedish massage or some shit but this? Holy mother fucking fuck.

“You okay? Not having second thoughts are you?” Mickey asked with a shaky voice.

“NO!” Ian said almost in a shout. “Uh, I mean no. Just getting undressed. Be out in a sec.” Ian replied cursing his obvious overzealous display of excitement.

Ian had to take some calming deep breaths and imagine his grandmothers tits or something. He did not want to walk out there hard as a rock like some pervert.

“So uh, how should I lay?” Ian asked before coming out from behind the privacy screen.

“You start face down. I am just finishing up mixing the oils.” Mickey said.

Ian peeked out and saw Mickey with his back turned and took the opportunity to lay down on his stomach as quickly as possible.

“I’m taking my pants off now, is that okay?” Mickey asked.

“Yes.” Ian answered sounding like he hadn’t hit puberty yet.

He could hear Mickey laugh under his breath. Fucking embarrasing.

“What’s going to happen is I am going to massage you with my body. We will both be oiled up with this special oil. It has no scent unless you want me to add something.” Mickey stopped.

“No. Like how you smell.” Ian replied causing Mickey to blush.

“Okay. Once I am done with this side, I will ask you to roll over on your back and continue to use all of me to rub your body. Everywhere. Unless you don’t want me to.” Mickey said stopping again.

“Uh, no. Please.” Ian said now painfully hard. He was sure Mickey would be able to see that from how tight his balls were already.

“Okay. The massage usually ends with sex. Obviously, I am not going to ask you to do that. Uh, unless you want to.” Mickey said now sounding like the pre-teen.

“Oh. Okay.” Ian said sure he was going to come any second and ruin the whole goddamned experience.

“A typical experience would include us both showering together and cleaning our bodies off but that is not a part of the practical exam. If at any time you are uncomfortable, you will say your safe word.” Mickey continued.

“Safe word? Really?” Ian questioned.

“Yes. We can go with the Red, Yellow, Green or you can pick something else. Whatever you prefer.” Mickey told him.

“Uh, colors are fine.” Ian replied pretty sure he would not be able to come up with one word right now.

“Okay then. The massage will list 90 minutes. I am going to begin.” Mickey told him.

Ian just nodded his head.

He heard soft music and shuffling and every nerve ending was on fire waiting for contact.

Mickey took in a couple of deep breaths before dipping his hand into the bowl of oil and drizzling it over Ian’s body like hot caramel. He watched it run over the planes of his back muscles, down his ass into his crack and pooling on the table underneath him.

Mickey started with Ian’s shoulders and back. He used his strong arms and body weight to put pressure on his muscles which were very tense. He used the palm of his hands keeping contact with the skin until he reached his elbows which he pressed into the knots on Ian’s back.

“Fuck. This feels incredible.” Ian moaned.

“Good.” Was all Mickey could say but he was smiling now. He liked making Ian feel good.  
He continued working and pushing the acid from his muscles until the knots disappeared.

He moved to his lower back. Mickey started with his hands first to relieve the tension before working the muscles just like he did his upper back. He could feel Ian relaxing under his touch.

When he was done, he moved to the lower part of the table to work on his feet and calves. Once he was satisfied, he started up his upper thighs and he knew this would be the turning point. He had able to keep it to a half chub up until now.

Mickey took one of Ian’s legs and moved it towards the edge of the bed, doing the same with the other, leaving Ian spread wide. Mickey heard the hitch in his breath and now he was fully hard.

He could see Ian’s asshole and balls and tell that he was hard. “What color?” Mickey asked.

“G-green.” Ian panted.

Mickey got up on the table in between Ian’s legs and used his own legs to rub against Ian’s. His hard dick was now sliding up and down Ian and the sight of it was fucking beautiful.

“Mick.” Ian said softly.

“So fucking beautiful, Ian.” Mickey praised.

Mickey pulled one of Ian’s legs in so he could straddle it and use his thighs to massage him as well. He repeated the action with the other leg then spread the wide again.

“Fuck, Ian. This view.” Mickey said in a husky voice.

“More. Please. More.” Ian said shakily.

“I got you.” He replied.

Mickey sat on Ian’s ass using his own body pressure and slid up and down while facing his feet. He watched his dick drag along Ian’s crack and even though Mickey was a power bottom, he would totally fuck that ass right now if Ian let him.

“Oh God.” Ian sighed.

Mickey reached down between his legs and grabbed Ian’s ass cheeks massaging while spreading them wide to give Mickey a full view of Ian’s pretty pink hole.  
“Shit.” Mickey growled.

He dipped into the bowl with more oil pouring it over his hole making it look life fucking dessert. He could see Ian trying to put pressure between him and the bed to give his cock some relief.

Mickey gently ran a finger down Ian’s crack stopping at his hole. He took the pad of his thumb and massaged it slowly adding gentle pressure and causing a slew of curse words to leave Ian’s mouth.

Mickey continued to massage his hole until he felt him relax. Mickey ran his middle finger over his hole circling slowly. “What color?” Mickey asked.

“Green. Fucking green.” Ian growled.

With that, Mickey pushed his finger into Ian slowly feeling how fucking tight he was making Mickey assume he was a top in turn making him fucking giddy. Mickey continued to finger his ass until he could feel the tight muscles relax.

That’s when he went searching for his prostate while using his other hand to roll his balls gently in his palm brushing his hard cock every so often.

Mickey could cut glass with the current state of his hard cock.

“Ian, you’re so fucking tight. Have you ever had this ass fucked?” Mickey questioned.

“N-no.” Ian wined.

“I have never fucked an ass but I would make an exception for this right here.” Mickey said finding Ian’s prostate and applying pressure and gently rubbing it.

“Oh fuck. Jesus Christ. Mick, gotta...Gonna fucking come just from this.” Ian cried.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Mickey said sliding off of Ian easily.

“Time to flip over, Ian.” Mickey said voice laced with want.

Ian flipped over slowly eyes still closed.

Mickey walked up to the top of the bed with the next bowl of warmed oil. He began drizzling it over his firm chest while admiring his leaky cock and bright pink tip. He loved that he was taking Ian apart in this way, giving him so much pleasure.

“Fuck, Ian. Your fucking cock. God, I wanna do so many things to that cock.” Mickey spoke lustfully.

“S’all yours, Mick. Fucking take it. Take it all.” Ian said now opening up his fully blown eyes.

Mickey began rubbing under Ian’s neck over to his shoulder blades dragging his hands up to his shoulders.

“You are so amazing. So fucking good.” Ian replied looking directly at Ian.

Mickey dipped down to place an upside down kiss to Ian’s lips. It was soft before he pulled away and ran his tongue over Ian’s top and bottom lip. “Taste like candy.”

He walked down to the bottom of the bed and straddled Ian reverse cowboy, not touching his cock but on his thighs so he could work his legs from bottom to top. Mickey knew his ass was a showcase and he made sure to accentuate his moves giving Ian quite the show.

He rolled his hips on him using his thighs for pressure tightening around his muscles. He slid back to the top of his thighs, not touching anything important. Yet.

He leaned forward and slid his legs back so his knees were touching the bed on either side of Ian’s torso with his feet still in the air. He laid himself across Ian’s legs and rutted and fucked his cock between his thighs.

“Holy fuck. Your fucking ass. I need you to move back, Mick. Gotta taste.” Ian whined.

“Patience.” Mickey teased.

Once he was finished he slid backwards so his ass was now on his lower stomach aligning his cock with Ians, completely blocking his view to what he was going to do next.

He reached for the bowl and dipped his entire hand it slicking it up then rubbing his hands together. I grasped both of their cocks with his hands and started to jerk them together at a slow pace, wanting to prolong the pleasure.

“Ump. Dear Christ.” Ian shot out, bucking a little. “Feels amazing.”

“You should see how it looks. Our cocks together leaking all over each other.” Mickey said taking the pad of his thumb and rubbing circles over both of their slits.

“Mick.” Ian breathed. “Give me that ass.”

Mickey slid backwards until his ass was in front of Ian’s face. Ian brought his hands to Mickey’s cheeks and spread him wide while Mickey continued the torture on Ian’s cock and balls.

“Oh my God. This fucking asshole. My mouth is watering for it.” Ian panted.

“Eat it.” Mickey responded wanting to feel Ian’s tongue all over him.

He didn’t have to tell Ian twice as he dove right into the meal that is Mickey’s ass. He started by licking long, slow stripes from his perineum up to his twitching asshole.

“Mmmm. Knew you’d taste amazing.” Ian said before diving back in and attacking Mickey’s pink hole.

“Mmmph.” Was the only sound Mickey could make before he took Ian’s leaking dick into his mouth, not before licking up the salty treat pooling at his tip.

Ian continued to eat Mickey out until he was almost ready to come from Mickey’s mouth.

“Gotta stop. So fucking close.” Ian panted.

Mickey slid off of Ian slowly down to the floor. When he looked at Ian, he was flushed, mouth and chin shiny and wet looking like a rabid animal ready to attack his prey.

Mickey grabbed the bowl and poured the remaining oil over Ian’s cock and checks before climbing back on, this time facing Ian. He licked Ian’s mouth and chin clean tasting himself before diving in for a kiss.

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hips pulling him close as Mickey started rutting relentlessly, sliding effortlessly against him.

The men were moaning into each other’s mouths before Ian pulled back.

“Wanna fuck you. Can I do that, Mick?” Ian asked.

“Fucking green, Ian. Hit it hard. Need you.” Mickey told him.

Ian ran his fingers down Mickey’s back and ass finally making it to his tight hole. He slowly pushed one finger in and curled it hitting his prostate dead on, causing Mickey to quiver.

“So fucking tight. Not gonna last long.”

He continued to open Mickey up as they kissed, Ian capturing Mickey’s moans in his mouth. When three fingers were sliding easily in and out of him, he was ready to get inside of him.

“You got condoms?” Ian asked.

“I do. I also have papers showing that I am clean.” Mickey offered.

“Mick. I haven’t had sex in 2 years. I was tested but I don’t have my papers.” Ian told him.

Mickey sat up placing Ian’s cock at his hole before sinking down slowly.

“Mickey, fuck, mick, mick.” Ian moaned until Mickey was fully seated.

“Goddamn, Firecrotch. Fill me up so good.” Mickey told him before he lifted himself up with his strong thighs and descending again slowly to get used to the stretch.

Once Mickey was used to Ian’s girth, he began to bounce up and down on his thick cock.

Ian didn’t know what to look at first. Mickey’s hole taking Ian so fucking good or his thick, hard cock bouncing up and down.

Ian had his fair share of sex partners but this was some next level fucking right here. He was in ecstasy and could feel pleasure shooting through every nerve in his body.

Ian couldn’t take the view much longer so he flipped them and lifted Mickey’s ass up, placing his thighs over his shoulder.

“Gonna fuck you so hard, Mick. Want you to come for me, baby.” Ian demanded.

Mickey decided this was his favorite Ian. Taking control and giving it to him just how he liked it.

“Fuck my ass so good, Ian. Gonna come.” Mickey panted reaching for his cock.

Ian slapped his hand away. “Wait. Just fucking wait.” Ian told him angeling him until he knew he got the right position and was rubbing his sweet spot in every thrust.

“Gonna fucking come. Feel it, Ian. You almost ready?”

“Almost, baby. Want you to come untouched. Think you can do that for me, baby?”

“Keep fucking me like this and I will. Almost there...feel it.”

“Good boy.” Ian praised and with that Mickey shot his load all over his stomach even hitting his own chin.

Ian followed shortly after crying Mickey’s name like it was a prayer.

Once they were spent, both men collapsed on the table.

“That was so fucking good. Everything. The massage, you.” Ian said pulling Mickey close and kissing his forehead.

“You’re amazing, Ian.” Mickey admitted.

“You, too. Like you so much, Mick. Don’t want to be just friends anymore.” Ian said truthfully.

“Me either. Want you all the time, Ian. Want to go to sleep and wake up with you.” Mickey replied.

“Really?” Ian replied like he was in shock.

“Really. Want you to be mine. Wanna be yours. Time to break the pattern.” Mickey returned.

“As much as I want to lay here with you in post coitil bliss, I think we need to get cleaned up.” Mickey said.

“We can shower together, then I can stay and clean up the room. Meet you back the apartment.” Mickey told him.

“Yeah, sounds perfect. I’ll stop and grab us something to eat.” Ian offered.

“Perfect.”

The two men put on their robes and made their way to the shower to clean each other up. Ian left to get them some food to refuel and Mickey cleaned down the room for the next client.

He stopped into the main office and the entire staff started clapping. There was a gift bag and a card.

“Uh, thank you.” Mickey said bashfully hoping the entire building didn’t hear him and Ian fucking eachother like animals.

He opened the card and it was signed by everyone in the office. His teacher wrote that he was the star student in this class and told him how successful she knew he would be. He didn’t tear up at all, he had dust in his eyes.

He opened the gift bag to find a beautiful frame with his certificate inside. Mickey never thought he could achieve anything like this in South Side and here he was getting ready to start a career that he actually loved. He had the man of his dreams, he was with his sister, had a great place that he could be proud of, and he was sure his life couldn’t get much better.

He hugged and thanked everyone before leaving to start this next phase of his life.

*****

When Mickey got home, he found Ian in their kitchen talking to Mandy who was on her way out the door to go to work. There were bags on the kitchen counter with Italian subs and chips, which were Mickey’s favorite. He grabbed them both a beer and they ate in silence, Ian reaching out and rubbing Mickey’s thing every so often, earning a grin from his boyfriend.

They snuggled on the couch and watched a movie then decided to head to bed.

“Stay.” Mickey said dragging Ian into his bedroom.

They turned down the bed before undressing and stepping in under the covers.

Ian pulled Mickey close so he was laying on his chest.

“You scared me, Mick. Thought I was going to lose you. I don’t want to know what it’s like without you in my life now that I found you.” Ian whispered.

“Good because I am not going anywhere, Ian. I am fucking crazy about you.” Mickey responded.

“I’m so glad we met here at Constellation because you are out of this world.” Ian joked.

“So fucking gay, Ian.” Mickey laughed.

“Hey Mick, you’re the moon of my life.” Ian told him making him laugh even harder.

“Fucking idiot.” Mickey said through his laughing fit.

“Yeah, but you like this idiot.” Ian replied.

“I do.” Mickey told him.

  
Once he heard steady breaths coming from Ian he finally replied. “You’re my sun and stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously cannot write porn without a plot so I had to put a storyline in there, too.
> 
> Oh, and Constellation is a real place in Vegas. Here’s the link! 
> 
> https://www.constellationliving.com/
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
